


Goodbye and Goodnight

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: TW Hospital, if i need to tag more tell me, tw blood, tw self harm, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson wanted it to be over. But his brothers didn’t want it to be.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Kudos: 24





	Goodbye and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : I had this idea of em waking up in the hospital with his brothers around him and this came from the idea. Tw for blood, suicide, death, hospitals and self harm

His eyes started to open up although they shut back almost as soon as they had opened from the bright lights in his eyes. He couldn't take it. Slowly Emerson blinked his eyes a little once he got them open against the harsh light of them. It wasn't like what he remembered in his bedroom. The light was harsh and almost like a florescent light that Emerson didn't recall having in his bedroom. The male rolled over and tried to go asleep but then he heard a door pushing open. It didn't sound like his bedroom door. And...he thought he had locked it so why was it opening? Emerson forced himself to sit up a little in the bed although a wave of pain shot through both of his wrists. He let out a yelp of pain and fell back onto the bed.   
"Oh Mr. Kropp, please don't try to get out of the bed!" A feminine voice spoke loudly from where the sound of the door had been. It wasn't his mom and he didn't know anyone that the voice belonged to. Especially one that would use that for his name. He never officially changed it, but his family and friends knew that he didn't go by Kropp anymore. He hadn't in a long time. But he couldn't focus on the pain of his old last name but the could on the pain in his wrists and the emptiness of his stomach.  
A familiar voice broke through his mind of what he had been thinking along with the sound of a steady, low beep. "Emerson!" That voice...it was Remington.   
Emerson looked over at him as soon as he realized it was Remington, he noticed the plastic bar separating the both of them. Then it hit him in the face like a train. He was in the hospital. Bandages tight around his wrists. A nurse standing at the foot of his bed. The wires coming away from his body to different machines by his bed. When he was hit by this, everything faded away. Her voice, Remington's voice and the footsteps in the hallway of others walking past his room.  
Then something else hit him, what he had done to be here. His night flooded back into his mind.   
Emerson sat down on his bed and looked around at the mess that his room had become recently. He fiddled with the blade in his finger tips before he set it down on his thigh. He grabbed the bottle of pills he had sat on his side table under the lie of it helping with headaches he got from the bright light above his drawing desk when he would draw for long periods of times. He twisted the cap open and then poured what was left of them into his hand. It was easily ten if not more that landed into his open palm. He tossed the bottle carelessly onto the bed beside him, then Emerson tossed them into his mouth and followed it by a water that had been sitting by his bed for a while. he closed the bottle and put it back to the side. Then he picked up the blade an shifted it in his fingers before placing it to his wrist on top of another, older cut. He pressed harder than he had before, this time the blood started to flow fast down his wrists. He was thankful that he had decided to start from the bottom and go up, he had about three cuts on each wrists. Emerson knew this would be either enough ot almost enough with the pills to end all of this tonight. He moved the blade up and did the other two on this wrist just as hard ignoring the blood he was smearing all over. Then he moved onto the other wrists doing the same to it while he was shaking from the blood running out of him so fast it felt like. He tossed the bloody blade to the side and fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes feeling himself starting to fall asleep from what he had done and the lack of sleep he had recently.   
A voice snapped him back into reality. "Hey, they didn't have what you asked for so I got these for you instead." The voice spoke and then Emerson saw a bag of chips fly past the foot of his bed although it landed at the foot of his bed on the far side. "Holy fucking shit you're awake..." The voice spoke. He looked up at the voice. Emerson realized that it was Sebastian. "You scared the shit out of me, Emerson. All of us actually." He spoke walking over to the bed to sit by Remington who was looking at Emerson with panic and worry in his eyes since Emerson had been spaced out when he was flashing back to the night before.  
Or was it the night before, his eyes moved over his brothers. Their faces showed how tired they were. Both had dark bags under their eyes, and their clothing was wrinkled and looked slept in almost. Remington's hair looked like he hadn't done anything but run his fingers through it for days and tugged hard on it in places.   
"Emerson...why didn't you ever tell us anything about this?" Sebastian asked him standing at the edge of the bed.   
Emerson picked at the bandages on his wrists then heard the soft voice of the nurse once more.   
"Mr. Kropp...please don't mess with those too much and it could make them start bleeding again and its not good for you to start bleeding again."   
Emerson flinched at the wrong last name. He knew it was that legally and would always be used, but it was so hard to take the name. "I wont..." He mumbled out and dropped his arms to his side. "Can I have something to eat? I feel almost sick..." He asked looking to the nurse.  
She nodded and started out of the room. Once he door was closed and her foot steps faded away from his room. "I didn't want to be here when you guys found out because it was too much for me to take that drove me to this point. I had to be strong around everyone so I didn't have time to be able to let it out until I came out like this. And I tried so many times to end it. But they didn't work. And I always took care of it before you guys knew about it. And the scars you guys just passed off as stuff with my shirt sleeves. When I'd take something i ended up waking up later from it and throwing them all back up before the medicine could fully work." He didn't stop to let anyone else say anything else until all of these words had left his mouth.   
The room had fallen silent beside of the beeps of his heart rate monitor. But then someone spoke up.   
"How many times?"  
"I lost count after ten..."  
"TEN?! HOW DID YOU NOT TELL US WHEN YOU TRIED IT OVER THAT MANY TIMES?!"  
Emerson whimpered and flinched back into his bed when his brother yelled at him. When he looked down to Remington to see how he was taking this, he noticed tears in his brother's eyes and him looking away from Emerson's eyes. Sebastian was raging with anger, but it easy to tell that just under it, he was close to breaking down crying from so much stress and shock from all of this at once. He walked over to the wall and pressed his head to the wall as a few hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled out softly and rubbed his hands over his cheeks cleaning off the tears. "I didn't mean to yell at you and make you upset." He spoke as he turned around and started back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and held his arms out to Emerson, who carefully leaned forward and hugged him. Although a few minutes later, Remington pushed his way up between their arms and pressed himself into the hug. Which got a small chuckle out of the other two.


End file.
